


A Nearly Perfect Birthday

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Series, birthday related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Peter celebrates his birthday with his wife and of course a certain conman couldn't help but wish his favorite FBI Agent happy birthday in true Caffrey style.





	A Nearly Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little something to celebrate my birthday which I happily share with Tim DeKay! Can't think of a better person to share a birthday with!

A Nearly Perfect Birthday

Peter was having the best birthday ever. As he was getting ready to leave the office, his wife had called and surprised him with tickets to the Yankees/Red Sox game. To Peter’s delight, the seats were premium ones located right behind home plate. The evening itself was perfect for a game, warm without humidity and with a slight cooling breeze. 

His passion for baseball was well known by those who knew him, and Peter couldn’t think of a better gift. And the fact that he was here with his wife made it even more special. Happily, they watched the game cheering on their team while taking time to indulge in all things one must consume at the ballpark: hotdogs, roasted peanuts, and of course beer. 

While sucking on salted peanut shells, Peter heard a good, solid burp from beside him. Not bothering to even look embarrassed, Elizabeth shrugged when Peter raised an eyebrow at her and continued to drink her beer as if she had not just done something completely unladylike. Moments later, when a third strike call was missed, she hopped up and starting yelling. Her choice, colorful language for the umpire was rather impressive, and Peter found himself laughing when the umpire turned and sent a glare in his wife’s direction. Of course his wife remained unfazed and continued her heckling. It was little moments like these that Peter knew what a lucky man he was to have such an amazing wife. 

By the top of the seventh inning, the Yankees were up 2-1 in a pitchers’ duel. Peter appreciated the purity of the game and relished in the almost cat/mouse play between the pitcher and a batter. Baseball at its finest involved strategy and gamesmanship. These were things Peter could easily identify with so it suited him to a T not to be watching a slugfest.

Yes, Peter was having a grand old birthday. That was until the seventh inning stretch. Both he and Elizabeth stood up with the crowd and happily sang the “Take Me Out to the Ball Game” song. At its conclusion, Peter only half listened as the announcer indicated a special guest was present in the booth with a special request. 

Then a familiar voice came over the speaker. Peter frowned as he listened closely. It couldn’t be, he thought. Then the voice asked the crowd to stand and join him in singing “Happy Birthday” to his good friend, Peter Burke. And to Peter’s embarrassment, they did!

Peter groaned when he saw his picture displayed on the large outfield screen along with happy birthday wishes. Peter half-thought about storming up into the press box but knew the con man would be gone before he could get there. And thanks to his picture, there were people all around him wishing him happy birthday. 

Once the crowd settled around them, Elizabeth turned to Peter and smiled. “How awesome was that?!” Her smile quickly faded when she saw her husband glaring up in the direction of the press box. “Hon?”

Peter sighed and pinched his nose. “El, honey, how did you get these tickets? Did you buy them?”

Elizabeth hesitated for only a moment. “No, a client—well a potential client-- gave them to me when he cancelled a party last minute. Why?”

Peter shook his head. “That potential client wasn’t a dark-haired, blue-eyed young man was he?”

Elizabeth shrugged, “Maybe. I never met him. Only spoke to him on the phone. The tickets arrived via a courier today along with his apologies. Peter, what’s going on?”

“Neal freakin Caffrey!” Peter answered.

Eyes wide, Elizabeth said, “The Neal Caffrey?” 

Peter shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It didn’t help when his wife started laughing. Peter closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. After another moment, he, too, found a smile forming on his lips. Neal freakin Caffrey!

“Peter, I think it’s sweet that the con artist you’ve been chasing for nearly three years just gave you baseball tickets and sang happy birthday to you!” 

“Sweet? Sweet?” Peter retorted staring hard up at the press box again. “One of these days, I’m going to catch his sweet, little ass.”

Elizabeth took Peter’s hand. “Well, of course you are. Obviously that’s not happening tonight so you might as well sit back down, relax, and enjoy the game. Besides--”

“—besides?” Peter asked her.

“My birthday is coming up soon and there’s a certain nearly impossible Broadway play I would love to see. Do you think Neal freakin Caffrey could get tickets?”


End file.
